


Worlds Away

by Lunainuyasha



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gay, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Romance, Sad, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunainuyasha/pseuds/Lunainuyasha
Summary: This is the story of a girl, one who could never understand why, why she was placed on this Earth.





	Worlds Away

     This is the story of a girl, one who could never understand why, why she was placed on this Earth. She was just like everybody else, she was human. She ate, slept and bathed, just like everybody else. She got up, went to school and got home, just like everybody else. She went out with friends on the weekend and stayed up late, just like everybody. She had hobbies, like playing the violin or drawing, just like everybody else. But she was different. She never understood why, why she felt so different, she was just like everybody else. This feeling drove her mad, but it never showed, a thought like a leaf floating down a river, every so often that thought would come into her mind. “Why am I do different,” soon that single leaf turned into cherry blossoms flooding the river, the unnerving feeling of being different. She had the covers over her head, she cried. And on the last day of school, that feeling fleeted away in an instant. She stood eyes gazing and heart pounding. “You're different, it's not a bad thing,”

  
    She stood speechless as a beautiful smile was returned one soon growing on her face. This is the story of  a girl, one who could understand why, why she was placed on this Earth. She wasn't just like everybody else. She was different and that was ok… she loved another woman


End file.
